Księga dżungli (Mirandola)/Tumai, przyjaciel słoni
Wolności chcemy użyć. Co dawno gdzieś przepadła Za marną garstkę jadła Musimy ludziom służyć! Nim błyśnie znów zaranie, Potańczmy w bratnim kole, Zabywszy swą niewolę, Na leśnej, na polanie. Czarny Wąż, zwany też Kala Nagiem, od czterdziestu siedmiu już lat pełnił rozliczne obowiązki w służbie rządu indyjskiego i nie było niemal rzeczy, do której nie byłby zdolny, ponieważ zaś w chwili schwytania liczył lat dwadzieścia, przeto dobiegał teraz siódmego krzyżyka. Jest to u słoni tak zwana „pełnia sił męskich”. Ongiś, w roku 1842, jeszcze przed wojną afgańską, gdy nie dosięgnął dojrzałego wieku, opatrzony przywiązaną do czoła grubą poduszką, popychał ugrzęzłe w głębokim błocie armaty. Matka jego, Radha Piari, czyli Ulubienica, powiedziała mu, gdy był jeszcze młokosem i nie zmienił zębów mlecznych, że najgorszą rzeczą dla słonia jest, gdy go ogarnia strach. Przekonał się wkrótce o słuszności tej maksymy, bo kiedy na łoskot pękającego granatu cofnął się raptownie, znajdujące się za nim szeregi piechoty pokłuły mu dotkliwie bagnetami pośladki. Nauczka ta nie poszła w las, toteż zanim jeszcze ukończył dwudziesty piąty rok życia, zaliczano go do nieustraszonych słoni, rząd otoczył go troskliwą i czułą pieczą i stał się ulubieńcem wszystkich. Nosił teraz stosy namiotów ważące około dwudziestu centnarów i przemaszerował z nimi przez całe górne Indie. Potem wsadzono go na okręt i po długiej podróży morskiej, gdzieś bardzo daleko od Indii, w górzystym kraju, musiał dźwigać na grzbiecie wielką armatę. W Magdali miał zaszczyt widzieć nieboszczyka cesarza Teodora, a w końcu wrócił tym samym okrętem, zasłużywszy, jak to ogólnie mówiono, w całej pełni na medal walecznych za wojnę abisyńską. W dziesięć lat potem w miejscowości Muszyd mnóstwo towarzyszy jego padło od mrozu, różnych chorób, głodu i udaru słonecznego, a Kala Nag został przewieziony daleko na południe do Mulmeinu, gdzie w wielkich warsztatach ciesielskich układał w stosy ogromne kloce drzewa. Tam to omal nie zabił młodego słonia, karcąc go za to, że wzbraniał się pełnić przypadającą nań pracę. Później użyto go do dźwigania budulca, a ostatecznie wraz z dziesięciu innymi, wprawnymi już, powierzono mu funkcje pomocnicze przy chwytaniu dzikich słoni w górach Garo. Rząd indyjski bardzo chętnie posługuje się słoniami, istnieje też osobny departament dla obław na te zwierzęta, który zajmuje się również ich oswajaniem, tresurą i wysyłką w różne strony państwa. Kala Nag miał, licząc od samego tylko grzbietu, przeszło dziesięć stóp wysokości, a kły podcięto mu do połowy i, aby się nie kruszyły, zaopatrzono w miedziane kapsle, ale słoń władał onymi resztkami lepiej może niż niejeden dziki słoń swymi długimi, ostrymi kłami. Obława trwała zazwyczaj całe tygodnie, zanim udało się kilkadziesiąt rozpierzchłych po górach słoni zapędzić do zagrody z olbrzymią bramą z grubych belek. Kiedy miano ją zamknąć, na dane hasło do piekła tego wkraczał Kala Nag, rzucał się na największego samca i póty go bił, kopał i dręczył, aż dzikus musiał ulec, a tymczasem ludzie, siedzący na innych słoniach, nakładali pęta na nogi słabszym. Działo się to zawsze w nocy, przy migotliwym świetle pochodni, aby słonie nie mogły zdać sobie sprawy z przestrzeni, wśród jakiej się znajdują. Wszystkie arkana walki znał mądry Kala Nag, czyli Czarny Wąż. Nieraz bojował z rannym tygrysem, zadarłszy w górę trąbę, bardzo wrażliwą na uszkodzenie, przewracał go na ziemię właściwym sobie, okrężnym uderzeniem głowy w samej chwili skoku, a potem, ukląkłszy na nim, dusił go swym ciężarem, gdy zaś życie uleciało z rabusia, wlókł za ogon w triumfie bezkształtną, pręgowatą masę. — Tak jest, prócz mnie, Czarny Wąż nikogo i niczego się nie boi! — zwykł był mawiać Gruby Tumai, syn Czarnego Tumaja, który odbył ze słoniem wyprawę abisyńską, a wnuk Tumaja, Przyjaciela Słoni, który był świadkiem schwytania go — Tak jest! — dodawał — Karmimy go i pielęgnujemy już od trzech pokoleń, a dożyje on jeszcze czwartego! — I mnie się też boi Czarny Wąż! — twierdził mały Tumai, dziesięcioletni chłopiec w przepasce na biodrach, służącej mu za cały kostium, prostując się w całej swej półtorałokciowej okazałości. Chłopiec ten, stosownie do rodowej tradycji, miał, gdy dorośnie, zająć na grzbiecie Kala Naga miejsce swego ojca i wziąć w rękę wypolerowany dłońmi dziada i pradziada ankus, ciężki, żelazny hak, służący do kierowania słoniami. Chłopiec wiedział, co mówi. Urodził się w cieniu Czarnego Węża, bawił się końcem jego trąby, a gdy nauczył się chodzić, prowadził olbrzyma do boju i nigdy by nie przyszło do głowy Kala Nagowi opierać się rozkazom, wydawanym cieniutkim, dziecięcym głosikiem. Wiedział, co znaczy mały Tumai od dnia jego urodzin, kiedy to gruby Tumai podniósł maleńką, brunatną istotkę do oczu słonia, rozkazując mu pozdrowić niemowlę jako swego pana. — Tak twierdził mały Tumai — On mnie się boi! — Na dowód tego szedł do Kala Naga, wymyślał mu od opasłych wieprzów i kazał raz po raz podnosić na przemian nogi. — Waa! — chwalił go czasem — Jesteś wcale dzielne słonisko! — A potem, potrząsając kudłatą głowiną, opowiadał mu, powtarzając za ojcem, różności: — Widzisz, staruchu! Chociaż rząd za grube pieniądze kupuje słonie, są one własnością nas, mahutów. Gdy będziesz już stary, Czarny Wężu, zjawi się tu jakiś wielki radża i, widząc jak jesteś wielki i roztropny, odkupi cię. Wtenczas przestaniesz pracować, a tylko ubrany w złote kolczyki, ze złocistym palankinem na grzbiecie i w szkarłatnym, tkanym złotem czapraku będziesz kroczył na czele orszaku królewskiego. Ja wówczas będę siedział na twym karku ze srebrnym ankusem w ręku, a laufrzy z błyszczącymi halabardami biec będą przed nami, wołając: Z drogi przed pierwszym słoniem Jego Królewskiej Mości! To będzie wielka przyjemność, Kala Nagu, ale zawsze nie to, co polowanie wśród dżungli... prawda? — Gadasz głupstwa! — oburzał się zazwyczaj Gruby Tumai — Jesteś mądry, jak bawolątko miesięczne. Czyż uważasz za coś przyjemnego uganianie się po górach z rozkazu rządu? Stary jestem i nie cierpię obław! Wolę stokroć patrzeć na długie szeregi stajen murowanych, z przegrodami na każdego słonia osobno, z porządnymi słupami do przywiązywania ich, z szerokimi, ubitymi placami do tresowania. Koszary w Canporze... w to mi graj! Jest człowiek w samym niemal środku miasta i ma zaledwo trzy godziny zajęcia dziennie! Mały Tumai widział koszary w Canporze, ale nie lubił płaskich, szerokich ulic, nudnego wydawania paszy z magazynów i długich godzin bezczynności, kiedy to przywiązany do pala Kala Nag, kołysał się jednostajnie w miejscu w prawo i lewo. Bez porównania lepiej odpowiadało mu wdzieranie się na stronie, słoniom tylko dostępne, ścieżyny i szalony pęd z góry na dół, podglądanie stad dzikich słoni, pasących się w oddali, zrywanie się spod samych nóg Kala Naga dzików lub pawi, nawalne, ciepłe ulewy, po których kłęby pary unoszą się z wszystkich gór i dolin lub ponętne marsze, rozpoczynane o mglistym poranku, kiedy to nie wie się, gdzie wypadnie nocować. Chłopiec przepadał za wytrwałym, a ostrożnym tropieniem dzikich słoni i rozkoszował się ich szalonym pędem wśród strzałów i wrzasków ku rozwartym drzwiom zagrody otoczonej palisadą. Zwierzęta wpadają jak lawina do środka, a spostrzegłszy, że nie ma wyjścia, miotają się jak opętane, rzucając się na pale, od których odstraszają je łyskające pochodnie i ślepe strzały. Jest to chwila nader ważna, a nawet mały chłopiec przydać się na coś może. Tumai porywał pochodnię, machał nią, wrzeszczał i pracował za czterech. Najprzyjemniejszym dlań momentem było kiełznanie złapanych słoni, kiedy to zagroda, czyli kedda, wyglądała jak w dniu końca świata, a ogłuszeni straszliwym wrzaskiem ludzie porozumiewali się na migi. Wówczas sadowił się na szczycie pala chwiejącego się od ciągłych uderzeń w palisadę i tam w świetle pochodni, z rozwianą, płową czupryną wyglądał jak młody szatanek. Kiedy hałas przycichał, rzucał pracującemu w pocie czoła Kala Nagowi słowa zachęty, tonące za moment w huku strzałów, świście powrozów i trzeszczeniu ścian. — Mail, mail Kala Nag! (Prędzej, ruszaj się, Czarny Wężu. Dant do! (Kolnijno go, a dobrze!) Somalo! Somalo! (Powoli!) Maro! Mar! (Daj mu po łbie!) Przyciśnij go do ściany! Arre! Arre! Hai! Jaj! Kiaaa! Wykrzykiwał tak, gdy tymczasem przyjaciel jego uganiał się po całej kedda za opornym dzikusem, a starzy, doświadczeni łowcy spoglądali z życzliwym uśmiechem na tkwiącego u szczytu słupa malca. Ale nie poprzestawał na tym. Pewnego razu skoczył do środka, prześliznął się pomiędzy słoniami i pochwyciwszy koniec sznura, podał go poganiaczowi, który silił się daremnie na spętanie młodego słonia. Wiadomo, że z młodymi słoniami jest zawsze więcej niż ze starymi zachodu. Spostrzegł go Kala Nag i objąwszy trąbą, podał Grubemu Tumajowi, który, wymierzywszy synowi kilka porządnych klapsów, posadził go z powrotem na palisadzie. Na drugi dzień zgromił go: — Cóż to znowu? Widzę, że nie dość ci porządnych, murowanych stajen i nie wystarcza przyzwoita służba! Zachciewa ci się łowić słonie, smarkaczu? Wiedz o tym, że ci śmierdzący naganiacze, byle jak płaceni, rozgadali już wszystko i sprawa doszła do samego Sahiba Petersena. Mały Tumai zadrżał od stóp do głowy. Niewiele wiedział o białych ludziach, ale w oczach jego Sahib Petersen był to największy mocarz pośród ludzi białych. Był on zwierzchnikiem całej kedda, dostawiał słonie rządowi i znał wybornie obyczaje tych zwierząt. — I cóż teraz będzie...? — spytał malec. — Nic dobrego, zaręczam ci! Sahib Petersen, który ugania się za tymi wściekłymi sloniami, to istny wariat. Może tedy zażądać, byś został łowcą słoni, sypiał byle gdzie, pośród trzęsawisk i bagien w dżungli i by cię na koniec zadeptały słonie w kedda. Dzięki Bogu, szaleństwo to kończy się. W przyszłym tygodniu nie będzie już obławy i nas, przyzwoitych mieszkańców równiny, odeślą do właściwej roboty. Wówczas wypoczniemy i zapomnimy o całym głupim polowaniu. Wściekły jestem na ciebie, żeś się wdał w to, co jest rzeczą Assamesów, głupich ludzi z dżungli. Niestety, muszę wchodzić do kedda, bo Kala Nag mnie jednego słucha, ale to nie jest słoń do pętania dzikusów przeznaczony, to słoń wojskowy, rozumiesz? Toteż siedzę sobie spokojnie na nim, jak na mahuta przystało, na mahuta, który po wysłużeniu swych lat dostaje emeryturę... rozumiesz? Ród Tumajów za dobry jest na to, by go poniewierać po błocie kedda! Niegodziwy, wyrodny synu! Ruszaj mi zaraz myć Kala Naga! A uważaj, bo ma skaleczone ucho! I pamiętaj powyciągać mu ciernie ze stóp! Inaczej Sahib Petersen zrobi z ciebie naganiacza słoni, tropiciela dzikich zwierząt w dżungli... Marsz! Wstydź się, smarkaczu obrzydły! Malec odszedł w milczeniu, ale, wyciągając ciernie ze stóp Kala Naga, użalił się przed nim swej krzywdy. — Ot... niech będzie, co chce! — zawyrokował w końcu, opatrując prawe ucho olbrzyma — Doniesiono Sahibowi Petersenowi... tym lepiej! Może on... może on właśnie... Aj! Siedzi tu ogromny cierń muszę go zaraz wyciągnąć! Przez kilka dni następnych oprowadzano świeżo złapane słonie, wprzęgłszy je pomiędzy oswojone, a to w tym celu, by je po trochu przyzwyczaić i zapobiec wybrykom podczas marszu ku nizinom. Poza tym kompletowano zapasy sznurów, namiotów i derek zniszczonych, lub pogubionych w dżungli podczas obławy. Sahib Petersen, skończywszy wypłaty po różnych obozowiskach, rozsianych wśród gór, przyjechał na swej roztropnej Pudmini i, ponieważ obława się skończyła, wypłacano należytości kornakom, a dokonywał tego Hindus kasjer, siedzący pod drzewem. Kornacy, otrzymawszy, co im się należało, stawali w szeregu ustawionym do drogi, każdy przy swoim słoniu. Myśliwi, naganiacze i przewodnicy, stanowiący zwykły personel keddy, żyjący przez całe lato w dżungli, siedzieli na słoniach, należących do świty Sahiba Petersena, niektórzy z nich stali pod drzewami, oparłszy strzelby o pnie i drwili z kornaków, wybierających się w drogę. Śmiechy rozgłośne słychać było wówczas zwłaszcza, kiedy któryś ze schwytanych dopiero co słoni zrywał się do ucieczki i psuł porządek swymi skokami. Gruby Tumai zbliżył się również do kasjera po zapłatę, wiodąc za rękę syna, a naczelnik tropicieli, Maszua Appa, rzekł półgłosem, zwracając się do sąsiada: — Szkoda, że ten malec wymknie nam się z rąk, byłby zeń łowca pierwszorzędny, a zmarnuje się na nizinach. Człowiek, jak Sahib Petersen, mający tyle do czynienia z dzikimi słońmi, istotami niemymi, musi mieć słuch nader bystry. Zwrócił się tedy ku rozmawiającym i spytał z wysokości grzbietu swej Pudmini: — Co też mówicie? Nie znam kornaka z nizin, który by był zdolny spętać zdechłego nawet słonia! — To nie kornak — odrzekł Maszua Appa, wskazując palcem na małego Tumaja — to mały chłopiec, który wszedł do keddy i podał powróz temu oto poganiaczowi, gdyśmy chcieli odłączyć od matki tamtego małego słonia ze znamieniem na łopatce. Sahib spojrzał na chłopca, a Tumai pokłonił mu się nisko. — To on podał powróz? Ten skrzat? Jak się nazywasz, chłopcze? — spytał Sahib. Tumai zmieszał się, słowa uwięzły mu w gardle. Wiedząc, że za nim stoi Kala Nag, uczynił gest, a słoń objął go trąbą i podniósł na wysokość oczu Petersena. Gdy się tam znalazł, zawstydził się bardzo, bo o ile nie dotyczyło to słoni, płochliwy był i nieśmiały jak każde dziecko. — A to ładna sztuczka! — powiedział Sahib, uśmiechając się życzliwie — Pewny jestem, że wyuczyłeś jej swego słonia po to, by móc kraść z dachów rozłożoną do suszenia kukurydzę! — O, nie, dobroczyńco biedaków! — zawołał mały Tumai bez namysłu — Nie szło mi o kukurydzę, ale o melony! Wszyscy wokoło wybuchnęli śmiechem. Niemal każdy z nich w młodości uczył swego słonia tej samej sztuki. Mały Tumai, zawieszony kilka stóp nad ziemią, rad by był znajdować się równie głęboko pod nią. — To jest Tumai, mój syn, Sahibie! — powiedział poważnie Gruby Tumai — Urwis ten skończy zapewne w kryminale! — Nie zdaje mi się! — odparł Petersen — Odważny malec, który ośmiela się skoczyć do pełnej keddy, może wyrosnąć na dzielnego człowieka. Masz tu, dziecko, cztery anny na cukierki za to, żeś taki dziarski. Z czasem może być z ciebie wielki myśliwy! Gruby Tumai sposępniał, słysząc to. — Ale pamiętaj sobie! — dodał Sahib Petersen — pełna kedda, to nie jest miejsce odpowiednie dla dzieci! — Więc już nigdy nie będę mógł skoczyć z palisady do środka? — spytał z żalem malec. — Owszem! — powiedział, uśmiechając się, Sahib — Gdy zobaczysz, jak tańczą słonie, przyjdź prędko do mnie, a dam ci pozwolenie spacerowania po wszystkich keddach w górach Garo. Rozbrzmiały głośne śmiechy, bo powszechny pośród łowcami żart ten oznacza tyle, co słowo: nigdy. Znajdują się wprawdzie w głębi dżungli obszerne, wydeptane polany, zwane salami balowymi słoni, ale natrafić na nie trudno, a już nikt chyba nie widział nigdy ich tańca. Toteż kiedy pyszałek jakiś opowiada niestworzone rzeczy, zadają mu pytanie: — A widziałeś taniec słoni? Kala Nag postawił chłopca na ziemi, a malec, złożywszy ponownie głęboki ukłon, pobiegł do matki, karmiącej młodszego syna i oddał jej otrzymaną monetę srebrną. Za chwilę cała rodzina siedziała już na grzbiecie Kala Naga, który kroczył w szeregu wierzgających, kwiczących i trąbiących zwierząt w stronę nizin. Pochód ten był pełen przygód i niepokojów, bo schwytane słonie ciągle wywoływały trudności. Gruby Tumai szorstko dziś obchodził się z Kala Nagiem, bo był zły, natomiast malec nie posiadał się z radości. Wszakże zwrócił nań uwagę sam Sahib Petersen i obdarował go, a to znaczyło tyle, co dla żołnierza pochwała wodza przed frontem wojsk. — Co to znaczy taniec słoni? — spytał po cichu matki. — To znaczy, że nigdy nie będziesz poganiaczem i łowcą, rozumiesz? — burknął ojciec i zaraz zaczął łajać kogoś na przedzie — Dlaczego stoicie bałwany jedne? Co to znowu? Assamczyk, jadący tuż przed nim, obrócił się i zawołał: — Przyprowadź Czarnego Węża, by nauczył rozumu tego młodzika! Dziwię się Sahibowi, że wysłał mnie razem z wami, bykami krasymi z równin, pożeraczami ryżu! Dalejże, Tumai! Niech twój słoń nie żałuje kłów. Powściekały się dziś te bestie, albo zwietrzyły dzikie słonie na górach, rady sobie dać niepodobna! Gdy Kala Nag wygrzmocił należycie poprzednika, tak, że mu zabrakło tchu, odrzekł Tumai: — Nie ma prawie dzikich słoni, boście je wyłowili! Wina jest wasza, albowiem nie znacie się na prowadzeniu! Nie wiem, dlaczego to ja sam mam utrzymywać porządek w całym pochodzie? — Wcale nie wyłowiliśmy wszystkich słoni — ozwał się z tyłu głos jakiś — tylko ciasne wasze pałki pojąć nie mogą tego, że słonie wiedzą dobrze o skończeniu obławy. Otóż dziś w nocy będzie... Ale kto by tam uczył osła czytać... szkoda słów dla was, żaby z równin! — Co będzie dziś w nocy? — spytał mały Tumai. — Jesteś tu, malcze? — zawołał Assamczyk — To dobrze! Tobie powiem, boś pokazał, co znaczy odwaga. Otóż dziś w nocy będzie bal słoni, a ojciec twój uczyni dobrze, jeśli założy podwójne łańcuchy. — Co ty pleciesz? — ozwał się Gruby Tumai — Od trzech pokoleń z ojca na syna służymy przy słoniach, a nigdy nie słyszał żaden z nas, by tańczyły. Są to smalone duby i nic więcej! — Oczywiście, wszystko wydaje się głupstwem mieszkańcowi równin, który nie zna niczego prócz wnętrza chaty swojej. Spróbuj tedy nie spętać tej nocy słoni, a przekonasz się, że mówię prawdę. Powiadam ci, sam na własne oczy widziałem obszerne miejsce w dżungli, gdzie tańczyć mają podobno słonie... Cóż u licha! — zaklął w tejże chwili — Ileż zakrętów ma ta przeklęta rzeka Dihang! Trzeba znowu iść brodem i zmuszać słonięta do pływania! Na takich poswarkach i połajankach mijał im czas. Szli długo, wspinając się na wzgórza i brnąc przez rzeki, i dotarli wreszcie, wyczerpawszy od dawna cierpliwość, do prymitywnego bardzo obozowiska, przeznaczonego dla świeżo schwytanych zwierząt. Tutaj poprzywiązywano je do pali, ciągnących się nieprzerwanymi szeregami, zaciągnięto łańcuchy łącznikowe, obejmujące tylne nogi i zgromadzono przed słoniami całe góry paszy. Potem kornacy-górale pod wieczór ruszyli z powrotem do Sahiba Petersena, nie zaniedbawszy zalecić ludziom z równin pilnego baczenia, podczas tej nocy. Gdy ich wypytywano o powód, śmiali się i dawali wykrętne odpowiedzi. Mały Tumai przypilnował, by Kala Nag miał dostatek jedzenia, a potem, gdy wieczór zapadł, czując się nad wyraz szczęśliwy, zaczął wałęsać się po obozie. Pragnął koniecznie zdobyć tamburyn i zdawało mu się, że chyba umrze, jeśli nie dopnie swego. Mały Hindus, czując rozpierającą go radość, nie biega i nie krzyczy, ale siada na ziemię i zatapia się w sobie. A miał o czym marzyć dzisiaj mały Tumai, wszakże rozmawiał z samym Sahibem Petersenem! Kramarz obozowy pożyczył mu małego tamburyna. Jest to płaski bębenek, w który uderza się dłonią. Gdy gwiazdy zabłysły, Tumai usiadł tuż przed Kala Nagiem, położył tamburyn na kolanach i bębnił długo i bez przerwy, a im dłużej rozmyślał nad zaszczytem jakiego doznał, tym mocniej uderzał w tamburyn. Przesiedział tak parę godzin na kupce paszy, a chociaż, w muzyce tej nie było słów, ani melodii, sprawiała, mu rozkosz niewysłowioną. Schwytane słonie szarpały powrozy, stękały i trąbiły od czasu do czasu, a z namiotu dolatywała piosenka matki, usypiającej młodszego brata. Było to bardzo stara śpiewka o wielkim bogu Sziwie, który ongiś przeznaczył każdemu ze stworzeń, co ma jeść. Początek tej prastarej pieśni brzmi mniej więcej tak: Sziwa, ten, który ziarnem ponapełniał kłosy, Ten, co wiatrami włada, ziemią i niebiosy, Każdemu dał stworzeniu rozkazy łaskawe, Co ma jeść, więc jedne mięso mają, inne trawę. Każde go słuchać musi, od muszki do króla, Bo włada szczęściem wszystkich, nędzą się rozczula. Sziwa jest światem, a świat Sziwą! Mahadeo! Mahadeo! Wielbłądom osty, wołom zaś paszę dał Sziwa, A karmiąc swe dziecię, matka czuje się szczęśliwa. Piosence tej towarzyszył mały Tumai żwawym bębnieniem, zwłaszcza przy końcu każdego wiersza (gdzie, bez względu na związek, zwykło się czynić pauzę przy śpiewie). Po pewnym czasie chłopiec uczuł znużenie i legł u stóp Kala Naga na sianie i zasnął. Niebawem i słonie zaczęty kłaść się jeden za drugim, jak to zwykły czynić zawsze, a jeden tylko Czarny Wąż stał ciągle na samym końcu rzędu, chwiejąc się powoli, rytmicznie z jednej nogi na drugą. Kołysał się ciągle, a nastawiwszy uszu, chwytał ciche pogłosy nocnego życia puszczy. Dochodziły stamtąd przedziwne szmery, a były tak zharmonizowane, iż tworzyły razem ów hymn zwany ciszą. Chrzęściły bambusy, przewijały się w gęstwie niewidzialne stworzenia, trzepotały skrzydłami budzące się nocą ptaki (budzą się one częściej, niż sądzą ludzie) i huczały dalekie wodospady. Mały Tumai przebudził się pod promieniami księżyca wysoko stojącego na niebie, bo nie zasłaniał go teraz olbrzymi wygięty grzbiet słonia. Przeciągnął się na trzeszczącej pościeli i spojrzał. Kala Nag stał ciągle z nastawionymi wachlarzami wielkich uszu i czekał na coś. Nagle przycichło wszystko, jakby świat zaparł oddech, a w dali niezmiernej, niby ukłucie szpilki w oponę nocy, niedosłyszalne niemal, rozległo się zawołanie słonia. Wszystkie zwierzęta zerwały się natychmiast na nogi, jakby zahuczał strzał karabinowy, a przebudzeni nagle mahutowie wzięli się niezwłocznie do wbijania pali za pomocą wielkich, drewnianych młotów, obawiali się bowiem, że słonie mogą je wyrwać z ziemi. Potem umacniali powrozy, zaciskali węzły, a po dłuższym dopiero czasie wrócił spokój. Jedno ze schwytanych zwierząt wyrwało niemal całkiem pal, przeto Gruby Tumai użył do skrępowania go łańcucha, zdjętego z nogi Kala Naga, zaś jemu założył na kostkę powrósło skręcone z sitowia. Nim odszedł, przykazał Kala Nagowi, by pamiętał, że jest mocno przywiązany, ale mądry słoń tym razem nie odpowiedział zwykłym chrząkaniem, jak to czynił już setki razy w podobnych okolicznościach. Stał cicho, podniósłszy głowę i nastawiwszy uszy, wpatrywał się uważnie w zalane poświatą księżycową roztocze gór Garo. — Uważaj tej nocy na niego, bo jest jakiś niespokojny! — powiedział jeszcze Gruby Tumai, wrócił do namiotu i legł spać. Chłopiec miał właśnie zasnąć, gdy zbudził go trzask kruszącego się powrósła. Spojrzał i zobaczył, że Kala Nag oddala się szybko i cicho od pala, niby czarna chmura, sunąca nisko nad ziemią. Zerwał się, pobiegł za nim szybko i zaczął prosić z cicha: — Zabierz mnie ze sobą, Kala Nagu... zabierz mnie! Odwrócił się bez szelestu, postąpił krok ku chłopcu, objął trąbą, wsadził sobie na grzbiet i zanim jeszcze malec mógł się usadowić jak należy, zagłębił się w las. W tej chwili doleciało od obozowiska gwałtowne trąbienie wszystkich słoni, ale Kala Nag, dążąc szybko naprzód, zostawił rychło poza sobą cały ten hałas. Słoń biegł rączo, rozpierając bokami wysoką trawę, niby okręt fale morza. Czasem musnęły go po grzbiecie gałęzie drzewa, czasem przewalił się po nim huragan śmigających, rozkołysanych bambusów. Prócz tego nic nie przerywało ciszy, a słoń wydawał się widziadłem, sunącym ku widmowym również górom Garo. Chociaż droga biegła prosto pod górę i, mimo że Tumai dostrzegał gwiazdy poprzez korony drzew, nie mógł w żaden sposób zdać sobie sprawy, gdzie się znajduje. Kala Nag wydostał się wreszcie na wyniosłą przełęcz, a Tumai ujrzał pod sobą niezmierzoną płaszczyznę lasów. Ciągnęły się wokół, jak wzrokiem sięgnąć można było, a gdy się chłopiec wychylił, dostrzegł opodal pasmo gęstej mgły, sunące ponad łożyskiem niewidzialnej rzeki. Lasy owe żyły, wszędzie czuł Tumai owe tętna mnóstwa poruszających się istot. Wielki owocożerca nietoperz musnął go po twarzy skrzydłami, chrzęściły w gęstwie kolce jeżatki, a pośród pni rył ciepłą próchnicę odyniec, wietrząc i szukając trufli. Kala Nag zaczął schodzić w dół po stromym upłazie, a gałęzie drzew zawarły się nad głową jeźdźca. Słoń biegł teraz szybko, walił w dół, niby toczące się z lawety działo, nogi jego dudniły z regularnością kół pociągu, a skóra chrzęściła we wszystkich fałdach. Biegł, rozdzierając zarośla niby cienkie płótno, a młode pędy, odpychane, wracały, chłostając go po bokach. Czasem gałęzie i liany czepiały się jego kłów, zatrzymywały na chwilę, ale Kala Nag potrząsał mocno głową i torował sobie drogę. Mały Tumai przywarł teraz płasko do jego grzbietu, gdyż co chwila gałąź mogła go zmieść na ziemię. Była to sytuacja bardzo niemiła i żałował teraz mocno, że nie został w domu. Grunt stawał się coraz to bardziej miękki, nogi słonia grzęzły w mule, a chłód dotkliwy przeniknął ciało malca. Po chwili posłyszał chlupot i dostrzegł bryzgi wody. Kala Nag przebywał rzekę w bród, posuwając się powoli, ostrożnie i próbując gruntu. Woda rozbijała się o nogi słonia, a pośród tego szmeru chłopiec pochwycił uchem inne jeszcze podobne odgłosy. Od gór dolatywało wyraźnie trąbienie, ryki i groźne chrapanie, a pośród mgły na rzece zamajaczyły cienie. — Oo... — powiedział do siebie Tumai, poszczękując zębami — Lud słoni zbiera się tej nocy. Będzie zatem taniec! Kala Nag wydostał się z wody, czyniąc dużo hałasu i świsnąwszy trąbą, by oczyścić jej przewód, zaczął kroczyć pod górę. Ale nie był już sam i nie potrzebował torować sobie drogi. Rzecz ta była już dokonana i poprzez usiłujące powstać trawy wił się szeroki gościniec, jakby dopiero co przeszło tędy paręset słoni. Tumai rzucił za siebie spojrzenie i zobaczył olbrzymiego, dzikiego samca z groźnymi kłami i maleńkimi oczkami wieprza, połyskującymi jaskrawo. Przez moment patrzył, jak z trudem wydobywa się z grząskiego grantu, potem zawarły się gałęzie i dążyli znowu w górę pośród łoskotu łamanych konarów, ryku, trąbienia i świstu. Kala Nag zatrzymał się wreszcie na szczycie góry pomiędzy dwoma drzewami. Takie same drzewa okalały wielką, nieregularną polanę kilkunastu morgów powierzchni, a cała ta przestrzeń pozbawiona była roślinności i twardo ubita jak podłoga. Pośrodku niej sterczało kilka uschłych, obnażonych z kory drzew, połyskujących w świetle białym, gładkim drewnem. Z górnych konarów zwieszały się liany i kielichy ich kwiatów jaśniały woskowo, sennie, ale poza tym, aż do muru lasu nie rosło nic, a wszędzie widniała owa płaska, twarda podłoga. Kolor miała stalowosiny, a czerniły się na niej kontury kilkunastu słoni, jakby plamy z atramentu. Tumai patrzył z przerażeniem na wysuwające się nieprzerwanie z gąszczu postacie przybywających słoni i liczył, ile ich jest. Co prawda umiał liczyć tylko do dziesięciu, ale znaczył na palcach dziesiątki, niedługo jednak zabrakło mu palców i uczuł zawrót głowy. A spoza polany ciągle jeszcze dolatywał trzask gałęzi, łamanych przez torujące sobie drogę zwierzęta. Te, które stanęły na polanie, zachowywały się cicho i poruszały bezgłośnie jak widma. Były tu samce dzikie, z białymi kłami i mnóstwem liści, gałązek, i szyszek w każdej fałdzie skóry i za uszami, były też opasłe, ciężkie samice z warchlakami o różowawej skórze, niedosięgającymi im do kolan i plączącymi się pod nogami matek. Tumai widział również młodziaki z małymi kłami, niezmiernie dumne z tej oznaki dojrzałości, dalej suche, kościste staruszki z twarzami okrytymi głębokimi zmarszczkami i trąbami przypominającymi suche konary drzew, a wreszcie stare buhaje, noszące na bokach i grzbietach głębokie, długie szramy, pamiątki dawnych, zaciętych bojów. Ciało ich oblepione było zeschłym błotem, pozostałem po kąpielach w bagniskach dżungli, a pośród nich widniał kolos ze złamanym kłem i wielką blizną na czole, będącą śladem pazurów tygrysa. Łeb przy łbie stały słonie zwartym kołem wokół polany, niektóre spacerowały po niej parami, inne wreszcie chwiały się w miejscu. Tumai wiedział, że jest całkiem bezpieczny, póki będzie spokojnie leżał na grzbiecie Kala Naga, gdyż dziki słoń, nawet podczas straszliwych scen w keddach nie podniesie nigdy trąby, by zrzucić na ziemię człowieka, siedzącego na grzbiecie słonia oswojonego. Tym więcej nie groziło mu nic tej nocy, że słonie zupełnie zapomniały o ludziach. Raz tylko nastawiły uszu, posłyszawszy w lesie brzęk łańcucha, ale okazało się, że była to Pudmini, ulubienica Sahiba Petersena, przybyła ze szczątkami pęt u nogi. Szła wprost z głównego obozu, wyrwawszy pal i strzaskawszy go o jakąś skałę, a obok niej zauważył Tumai jakiegoś innego nieznanego słonia ze świeżymi śladami otarć od powrozów na piersiach i plecach, który widać wyrwał się również z któregoś obozowiska w górach. Kiedy nareszcie w lesie zapanowała cisza i gałęzie przestały trzeszczeć, Kala Nag ruszył naprzód, pochrząkując i chrapiąc, w sam środek tłumu, a inne słonie, uczyniwszy to samo, zaczęły pochrząkiwać i rozmawiać we własnym języku. Z wysokości grzbietu Kala Naga, chłopiec widział mnóstwo rozrosłych barków, kiwających się uszu, wijących się trąb i połyskujących oczu. Słyszał również szczęk potrącających się przypadkiem kłów, tarcie się skór w ścisku i świst ogonów poruszających się szybko. Po pewnym czasie, księżyc ukrył się za chmurą i nastał mrok, ale owo regularne potrącanie, tarcie, chrząkanie i posuwanie się to w tył to naprzód nie ustawało ani na chwilę. Tumai wiedział, że Kala Nag otoczony jest wokół tłumem słoni i że żadna siła nie skłoni go do rozstania się z nimi, przeto zacisnął z desperacją zęby i leżał dalej spokojnie. Było mu gorzej i straszniej jeszcze niż w kedda, bo tam błyskały pochodnie i czuło się ludzkie istoty w pobliżu, tu zaś czuł się zupełnie osamotniony i słaby, toteż drgnął ze strachu, gdy raz jakaś trąba dotknęła przypadkiem jego kolana. Nagle któryś ze słoni zatrąbił donośnie, a wszystkie inne zawtórowały chórem i przeraźliwe owe wrzaski trwały przez dobre pięć czy dziesięć sekund. Były tak potężne, że rosa spadła z liści i rozpryskiwała się na grzbietach zwierząt, a równocześnie wszczęło się jakieś dudnienie, zrazu ciche i zgoła dla Tumaja niezrozumiałe. Rosło ono i potężniało z każdą chwilą, a w tej chwili zaczął Kala Nag także podnosić na przemian przednie nogi i tłuc nimi w ziemię miarowo, jakby olbrzymimi stęporami. Wszystkie słonie biły teraz nogami, a odgłos ten przypominał nieustanny grzmot, czy warkot bębnów, dobywający się z podziemnej pieczary. Rosa opadała wciąż, aż jej zabrakło, a dudnienie trwało dalej i stało się tak potężne, że ziemia drżała. Tumai zatkał sobie palcami uszy, ale to nic nie pomogło, bo ciałem jego wstrząsało owo dudnienie okropne i nieustanne. Był w rozpaczy i zdawało mu się, że spadnie na ziemię. Nagle wydało mu się, że Kala Nag cofnął się o kilka kroków, to znów, że postąpił naprzód. Tupanie zmieniło się w chrzęst miażdżonych roślin, ale po chwili znowu przeszło w dudnienie o twardy grunt. W pobliżu gdzieś skrzypnęło drzewo. Chłopiec wyciągnął rękę i namacał korę, ale Kala Nag poruszył się, tupiąc ciągle i Tumai znów stracił orientację tak, że nie wiedział, czy posuwa się w tył, w bok, czy naprzód. Słonie milczały teraz, raz tylko rozległ się równoczesny kwik dwu młodych słoniątek i w dalszym ciągu trwało to tępe, głuche tupanie. Trwało to około dwu godzin i biedny chłopak czuł ból w każdym członku, gdy nagle poznał z woni powietrza, że zbliża się świt. Na niebie zabłysła żółta smuga, widna ponad szarozielonym grzbietem gór, a z pierwszym jej pojawieniem się tupanie ustało, jak gdyby świt był sygnałem zakończenia tanów. Zaledwie zdążył zebrać myśli i usiąść na grzbiecie, znikły słonie i Tumai zobaczył, że na polanie znajduje się tylko Kala Nag, Pudmini i ów nieznany słoń ze świeżymi pręgami od powrozów na piersiach i grzbiecie. Olbrzymy znikły cicho jak widma i niepodobna było zauważyć, w jakim odeszły kierunku. Tumai rozejrzał się bystro. Wydało mu się, że polana była teraz większa niż z początku nocy. Pośrodku sterczało więcej drzew, a krzaki i trawa cofnięte zostały znacznie wstecz. Tumai zrozumiał teraz dopiero owo dudnienie. Słonie wydeptały szeroką przestrzeń, soczyste rośliny i trawa zmielone zostały na miazgę, ta miazga zmieniła się w błoto, a błoto stało się suchą, twardą podłogą. — Kala Nagu! — zawołał Tumai, czując, że mu się zamykają powieki — Idź razem z Pudmini do obozu Sahiba Petersena, bo jestem tak zmęczony, że na pewno spadnę ci z grzbietu. Obcy słoń spojrzał na odchodzących, sapnął z żalem, obrócił się i ruszył w inną stronę. Był on zapewne własnością któregoś z mniejszych królików i przebył co najmniej sto kilometrów drogi. W dobre dwie godziny, gdy Sahib Petersen siedział przy śniadaniu, słonie, skrępowane na tę noc podwójnymi łańcuchami, zaczęły straszliwie trąbić, a jednocześnie wkroczyła do obozu Pudmini zabłocona, po uszy wraz z Kala Nagiem i półprzytomnym chłopcem na jego grzbiecie. Tumai był siny na twarzy, a we włosach miał pełno liści, gałęzi i cierni. Zdołał jednak powitać Sahiba i krzyknąć: — Widziałem taniec słoni! Widziałem taniec słoni... a teraz, już po mnie! Kala Nag, wyczerpany zupełnie, położył się, a chłopak stoczył się z jego grzbietu i zemdlał. Dzieci hinduskie są jednak bardzo odporne, przeto po dwu godzinach spoczynku, mały Tumai, leżąc w hamaku Sahiba, pokrzepiony szklanką gorącego mleka z odrobiną wódki i chininy, wsparty na własnym płaszczu wodza, zwiniętym w wałek, opowiadał swe przygody, a słuchali go z zajęciem starzy, doświadczeni, obrośli i pokiereszowani łowcy, patrząc nań jak na istotę z innego świata. Tumai opowiadał, jak to czynią dzieci, urywanymi zdaniami, a dobiegłszy do końca przygód swych tej nocy, zakończył: — A teraz na dowód, że nie skłamałem ni słowa, poślijcie ludzi! Niech zobaczą salę balową, wydeptaną przez słonie. Wiedzie do niej dużo śladów, bo aż zliczyć nie mogłem słoni, chociaż liczyłem na dziesiątki, a potem na dziesiątki dziesiątków. Rozszerzyły tę salę nogami tak, że rano była dużo większa niż w nocy. Widziałem to! Kala Nag wziął mnie z sobą! Toteż biednego Naga bardzo bolą nogi! Tumai wyciągnął się potem w hamaku i zasnąwszy, spał aż do wieczora. A przez ten czas, idąc śladem słoni, Sahib Petersen i Maszua Appa przebyli kilkadziesiąt kilometrów po górach. Sahib już od lat osiemnastu łowił słonie, a przez ten czas raz tylko napotkał podobne miejsce. Maszua Appa, spojrzawszy raz jeden, poznał od razu, że jest to prawdziwa sala balowa, a dotknąwszy nogą udeptanej ziemi, rzekł: — Chłopak mówił prawdę. Tej nocy tańczyły słonie. Naliczyłem przeszło siedemdziesiąt tropów przez samą tylko rzekę. Popatrz, Sahibie, tę korę na drzewie zdarł łańcuch nożny Pudmini. I ona tańczyła także! Spojrzeli na siebie zdumieni, potem rozejrzeli się wokoło i dumali długo nad obyczajami słoni, równie niepojętymi dla brunatnych, jak i białych ludzi. — Przez lat czterdzieści stąpam śladem słonia mego chlebodawcy, ale nie zdarzyło mi się usłyszeć, aby człowiek dorosły widział to, czego świadkiem był ten chłopak. Przysięgam na wszystko... zresztą nie ma co mówić... to coś niesłychanego! Przed samą wieczerzą wrócili do obozu. Sahib Petersen jadał zawsze sam, ale czując, że się w obozie zbiera na uroczysty obchód, rozkazał wydać dodatkowo dwa barany i kilkadziesiąt sztuk drobiu, prócz tego zaś podwójne racje mąki, ryżu i soli. Tymczasem Gruby Tumai przybył co prędzej z równiny w poszukiwaniu syna i słonia, a odnalazłszy obu, patrzył na nich z podziwem, graniczącym ze strachem. Uroczystość odbyła się przy wielkich ogniskach obozowych, tuż obok stojących u słupów słoni, a bohaterem tej uroczystości był mały Tumai. Podawali go sobie z rąk do rąk wysmukli, brunatni myśliwi i naganiacze, tropiciele, poskramiacze i przewodnicy, każdy znaczył mu czoło krwią świeżo ubitego cietrzewia i w ten sposób mały Tumai został pasowany na wolnego, wtajemniczonego we wszystko, myśliwego całej, ogromnej dżungli gór Garo. Kiedy płomienie przygasły i od zarzewia węgli padła czerwona poświata na ciała zwierząt, wówczas Maszua Appa podniósł oburącz małego Tumaja ponad swoją głowę. Był on naczelnikiem wszystkich łowców, panem wszystkich kedda, prawą ręką samego Sahiba Petersena, a przez lat czterdzieści stopa jego nie dotknęła bitego gościńca. Muszua Appa był tak wielki, że nie potrzebował innego miana, jak — Maszua Appa. — Posłuchajcież mnie, bracia! — zawołał — Posłuchajcież mnie i wy stojący w szeregach! — dodał, zwracając się do słoni — Oto chłopiec ten od dziś nie będzie zwał się mały Tumai, ale Tumai, Przyjaciel Słoni, jak zwał się pradziad jego. On przez całą noc patrzył na to, czego dotąd nie widział nikt z ludzi, a stało się tak dlatego, ponieważ łaska ludu słoni i bogów dżungli go otacza. Zostanie on, zaiste, potężnym łowcą, większym nawet niźli ja, Maszua Appa. Bystre jego śledzenie wyśledzi każdy, zarówno świeży, jak i zatarty, powikłany trop, a w żadnej kedda nie poniesie szwanku. Choćby się rzucał najdzikszym samcom, chcąc je spętać, pod nogi i choćby się nawet potknął i upadł w największej ciżbie, żaden słoń go nie rozdepce, bo wszystkie go znają! Ajhaj! Słyszycie, czcigodni panowie, stojący w szeregach? — wołał, zwracając się do słoni — Oto chłopiec ten patrzył na wasz taniec, był w kryjówkach waszych i widział to, co zakryte jest dla oczu człowieczych. Uczcijcież go jak należy. Salaam Karo! Dzieci moje, pozdrówcie w języku własnym Tumaja, Przyjaciela Słoni! Gungo Pershad, ahaa! Hira Guj, Birszi Guj, Kutter Guj, ahaa! I ty, Pudmini, widziałaś go Przy tańcu i ty ozdobo ludu słoni, Kala Nagu, ahaa! Pozdrówcie wszyscy razem Tumaja, Przyjaciela Słoni... Barrao! Na to hasło wszystkie stojące w szeregu słonie podniosły w górę trąby i wydały ów grzmiący przeraźliwie okrzyk, owo trąbienie zbiorowe, jakie słyszy tylko sam wicekról Indii... Był to... salaamut keddy. Dziś zabrzmiał on na cześć małego Tumaja, który widział to, czego nie był godzien przed nim żaden człowiek, który patrzył własnymi oczyma na taniec słoni przy księżycu, w samym sercu dżungli, na górach Garo. Kategoria:Księga dżungli (Mirandola)